philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWKC-FM
DWKC-FM, under the brand 93.9 iFM, is a music FM radio station owned and operated by Radio Mindanao Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at Unit 806, Atlanta Centre, Annapolis Street, Greenhills, San Juan City. History '93.9 WKC' (1978–1999) DWKC-FM was known as 93.9 WKC, first aired on September 3, 1978, a C-D-E market radio station with famous taglines including "We are family". It was managed by Mike Enriquez, at that time known as "Baby Michael". He left in 1995 for GMA Network to prepare for the elections and became widely known as Mr. Saksi. 93.9 WKC operations were at the Philcomcen Bldg. in Ortigas Center, Pasig. It played pop music through its existence. On November 22, 1999 at 11:00PM it signed off as 93.9 WKC 939 KCFM (1999–2002) On November 23, 1999 at 6:00AM 93.9 reformatted to 939 KCFM , now catering to the A-B market, with its slogan "Live It Up!" DWKC featured Chico and Delamar (previously from Monster Radio RX 93.1)and King DJ Logan (now with Wave 891 for The Rowdy Empire). On May 15, 2002, 939 KCFM signed off for the last time. 93.9 iFM (2002–present) On May 16, 2002 Reformatted back to a C-D-E market radio station, known as 93.9 iFM with its slogan Pwede! (English: (It) Can Be!), is headed by Fred M. Davis who was responsible for making 102.7 Star FM, WRR 101.9 For Life!, 101.1 YES! FM and 90.7 Love Radio successful stations. In June 2007, RMN FM station DWKC 93.9 in Manila was the first commercial station in the country to broadcast with HD Radio technology. It broadcast in three HD Radio digital audio channels along with its pre-existing analog signal. The operation of its facility was in high-level combined hybrid mode with an existing 35 kW analog transmitter, a new Nautel 1 kW HD Radio transmitter, with the digital exciter, importer and exporter providing the digital signal component.1 In June 2008, iFM launched another tagline Pinalakas!, as a result. As the Makati Studios were transferred to Atlanta Center in San Juan City, RMN's sister station, DZXL and its studios remained in Makati City. In March 2009, iFM changed its logo as well the slogan to Sa iFM Siguradong Enjoy Ka!! (At iFM, You Will Surely Be Enjoyed!). And by January 2010, iFM also launched a new campaign as 'Ang Bago Mong FM' ( Your New FM) with new DJs, new programs, a new 7-note jingle, internet promotions and the addition of new talents like the Megandang Megan, Nikka Dyosa, Kara Lambingera aka Klariz Magboo, YouTube sensations Kuya Jobert and Sir Rex Kantatero, iFM continues to bring quality entertainment to the metro. On May 10, 2011, the popular program "Itanong Mo kay Kuya Jobert" was replaced by "Itanong Mo sa Mga Tikbalang" featuring new jocks Charlie Bagin and Markang Bungal known as the duo "Tambalang Tikbalang". The former was replaced due to Kuya Jobert's hectic schedule. In late 2011, a new slogan was introduced as Ambot sa Kambing na may Bangs! (English: Ask the Goat with Bangs!). Since then, iFM's official monicker is "Kakambing". In 2014, a new slogan was introduced as "Ang Radyo Ko, iFM, Hiyang na Eh?" In 2014, a new tagline additionally and the new plug is: "Sa iFM...Ang Saya! Siguradong Enjoy Ka!" Other stations *88.7 iFM (Cauayan) *91.7 iFM (Dumaguete) *91.9 iFM (General Santos) *92.7 iFM (Malaybalay) *93.5 iFM (Kidapawan) *93.9 iFM (Roxas) *93.9 iFM (Cebu) *93.9 iFM (Davao) *94.1 iFM (Dipolog) *94.1 iFM (Surigao) *94.3 iFM (Bacolod) *95.1 iFM (Iloilo) *95.9 iFM (Masbate) *96.3 iFM (Zamboanga) *96.7 iFM (Pagadian) *97.9 iFM (Cotabato) * 96.1 iFM (Ozamiz) *99.1 iFM (Tacloban) *99.1 iFM (Cagayan De Oro) *99.5 iFM (Laoag) *100.7 iFM (Butuan) *103.9 iFM (Baguio) *102.3 iFM (Iligan) *104.7 iFM (Dagupan) *99.9 iFM (Olongapo) *91.1 iFM (Pampanga) *106.3 iFM (Iba, Zambales) Sister stations *Radyo Mo Nationwide Other stations broadcasting from same location *DWWW 774 Owned and operated *Radio Mindanao Network External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Ustream Category:HD radio stations Category:OPM formatted, radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1978 Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila